Computing devices can include displays used to visually display documents, videos, images, and other types of data. Mechanisms for viewing images on personal computing devices may not always be a private experience as a person may view an image on a personal device without the primary user granting permission. For example, an additional person could look over the shoulder of the user, the user may be using a personal device in a crowded space and expose what the user is viewing to other people.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.